1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to that class of device involving elements which move in a linear direction in rolling contact.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most low-friction linear bearings in use today utilize series of captive balls or rollers, or multiple ball bearings to guide elements in linear motion with respect to each other. Such devices include sliding friction between their rotating elements, utilize a multitude of elements, and are excessively complex.